morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 44
Morning Glories Issue 44 Tinychat from March 25, 2015 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 joe_eisma: yoooooo 0002 upguntha: hey guys 0003 joe_eisma: so many absences tonight! 0004 joe_eisma: but i'm grateful you guys are here. what'd you guys think of the issue? 0005 upguntha: or tardies 0006 upguntha: lol 0007 joe_eisma: haha 0008 upguntha: It was a nice one with a lot of set ups and clues 0009 joe_eisma: well thank you 0010 joe_eisma: did anyone notice that vanessa is a my little pony fan? haha 0011 upguntha: I just giggled abour bronnies freaking out 0012 joe_eisma: haha 0013 upguntha: it's been awhile since we saw dead bodies that was fun 0014 joe_eisma: well, dead bodies are our bread and butter, after all 0015 joe_eisma: i'll also say that with this issue, i really regretted giving ellen dreadlocks 0016 joe_eisma: drawing those over and over killed me 0017 upguntha: Poor Tuna is going to get punished for other people's crap 0018 upguntha: haha 0019 upguntha: That radio thing still has me baffled 0020 joe_eisma: haha 0021 upguntha: prob some otjer timey wimwey thing 0022 upguntha: Congrats on new book Joe 0023 joe_eisma: thanks! i'm a big nerd for big trouble in little china 0024 upguntha: is it an ongoing or a mini 0025 joe_eisma: it's an arc of the ongoing series 0026 upguntha: ah ok 0027 upguntha: it must be nice not drawing devious children 0028 joe_eisma: haha changing it up is always good 0029 joe_eisma: but i'm sure to sneak some MG things in the book 0030 upguntha: easter egg hunt 0031 theirastra: well now we all need to buy it as well, then 0032 joe_eisma: yup! 0033 joe_eisma: i know the focus is really on the students in this book 0034 joe_eisma: but i think this issue really spotlighted the adults really effectively 0035 joe_eisma: i mean, how creepy was oliver? 0036 mairelon: i wanted to throw a book at Oliver 0037 joe_eisma: haha 0038 upguntha: I really want to know what hid deal is 0039 macey: vanessa shut him down so quick that was great 0040 joe_eisma: haha 0041 upguntha: Him and his proximity effect tests 0042 upguntha: I wonder why he's allowed to talk to Ian but Ellen is under supervision 0043 joe_eisma: good question 0044 upguntha: I don;t buy Hodge's logic 0045 macey: i figured it's just because he's a horrible father 0046 nick: hey all 0047 upguntha: lol 0048 oreoguy55: hi 0049 upguntha: heyyyy 0050 philmaira: hey 0051 macey: good evening 0052 upguntha: Wonder why the guards couldn;t follow them to Egypt 0053 mairelon: I'm just glad to know what country they are in there. 0054 macey: i got the impression that was one of the weird ambiguous rules of the game 0055 upguntha: That's prob why Daramount was proud of herself when she found the camp in 25 0056 philmaira: nick, I was wondering about 4th dimensional objects. What size would something that exists simultanously within 4 dimensions be? 0057 philmaira: A story like, the cylander? A plank since it does not need to follow the conventions as described by the 2 Simons. 0058 philmaira: Or the sizes a galaxy or cluster of galaxies since an object that can bend time may be in proporation to it's effect on space? 0059 upguntha: I miss Study Hall 0060 joe_eisma: yeah, matt said he's sorry he didn't post it. 0061 joe_eisma: this was his exact text to me 0062 joe_eisma: if anyone asks in the chat tonight will you tell them it’s because i’m super depressed lately?like, up all night crying depressed 0063 philmaira: Or should it be taken as literal that characters within the 2nd dimenional are discussing the 4th 0064 macey: yeah i'm not going to hold it against matt, it's not like a comic book should be his first priority 0065 upguntha: oh wow. sorry to hear that, hope he's ok 0066 joe_eisma: haha--i just told him what you guys said 0067 joe_eisma: he says 'ugh. fine. i'll write it.' 0068 joe_eisma: he's just been busy on the job hunt lately, i think. 0069 nick: Phil- yeah, it would very much depend! You see a bit in both directions here 0070 yuuhy: So Egypt! Camp has a physical location! That is exciting! 0071 upguntha: Are we to assume that Accra was a reference to Esi? 0072 nick: You can safely assume that's a reference to Esi, yes 0073 macey: i was just excited about accra because yay cities but- huh 0074 nick: And yeah, everybody send Matt good thoughts 0075 macey: nick, are you implying esi was a camp kid this whole time 0076 upguntha: How many people did Clarkson talk to? 0077 nick: nope 0078 upguntha: Are those army guys from arc 5, where Clarkson got that radio?? 0079 McFiznu: hello 0080 nick: As far as Clarkson goes, we're still filling in the blanks of what we saw in 26 0081 nick: that's actually a big focus of the next two issues as well 0082 philmaira: casino? 0083 upguntha: Can't wait to se how they all connect espcially that scene with Jade's mom 0084 nick: Casino is a bit farther out- that's a big one 0085 joe_eisma: i'm surprised no one on tumblr has posted those montage pages from 26 and ticked off the ones we expanded on 0086 upguntha: yet 0087 joe_eisma: haha 0088 macey: you're just tempting upguntha 0089 mairelon: ive been sitting here planning to do that actually 0090 nick: By the time we get to season 3 you'll have most of them 0091 theirastra: and tomorrow everyone posts one! 0092 joe_eisma: haha 0093 macey: ah i was wondering that, there was a time when i thought you might tick them all off by the end of the season 0094 upguntha: I was thinking about today but got lazy 0095 macey: my favorite part in this issue was that clarkson was just sitting in the dark for some period of time before ellen walks in 0096 nick: haha 0097 upguntha: major creeper 0098 theirastra: you've got to set the mood~ 0099 upguntha: that one second 0100 upguntha: was bad ass 0101 theirastra: got your wifi back, Beth? 0102 macey: clarkson is absolutely killing it this entire issue, yeah 0103 mairelon: I'm actually on a bus so signal is a bit all over the place, but I'm back for now! 0104 yuuhy: So what does everybody think is going on with the phone? 0105 macey: beth you are going all out to be here i appreciate it 0106 joe_eisma: we gave you the answer in MG Babies, yuuhy! 0107 macey: i think the radio is a construct powered by belief and if you want to get especially wrinkle in time, love 0108 macey: but mostly belief 0109 nick: interesting theory 0110 upguntha: It came to here right when she needed it 0111 macey: http 0112 upguntha: i loved Ellen faces when she found out about Brendan 0113 nick: ha, macey, that is awesome 0114 nick: perfect summary 0115 yuuhy: "Boy???" 0116 macey: the toast is doing a series of discussions on the time quartet too that are really good...but that is the most important 0117 upguntha: that was hillarious 0118 joe_eisma: i've got to go pack for emerald city, but thanks for being here tonight, folks! and thanks for reading! 0119 philmaira: Ms. Richmond kinda freaked a little too much out. What would happen if 2 of the god's in training had a kid together? 0120 joe_eisma: i am done drawing 45, and it's a fun one. hope you like sandwiches! 0121 mairelon: I'm so excited for Jade Sandwiches. 0122 upguntha: Have fun at ECC 0123 nick: joe really nailed the sandwiches 0124 joe_eisma: haha 0125 macey: an entire issue of jade eating sandwiches....it's so beautiful 0126 joe_eisma: actually one tidbit about that 0127 macey: have a good time joe! 0128 theirastra: I keep thinking sandwiches is code for something? 0129 mairelon: I hope they're vegan. 0130 joe_eisma: nick just had someone give her the sandwich and that was it 0131 upguntha: tumblr about Jade eating 0132 joe_eisma: i thought it would be fun for her to eat it throughout the rest of the issue. 0133 joe_eisma: haha okay, i'm done. see you guys next time! 0134 theirastra: have fun! 0135 mairelon: bye!! 0136 upguntha: night 0137 McFiznu: see you. 0138 nick: as he mentioned, next month is a jade issue 0139 macey: there's that panel of jade denying cookies too.... 0140 macey: 45 will tell us so much about jade's food preferences 0141 yuuhy: Jade!! Sweet kidnapped child. 0142 nick: and the month after that, it's someone we have seen for quite a while-- 0143 theirastra: ooooooo~ 0144 macey: i bet it's albert 0145 upguntha: have or havent 0146 nick: then we're into the big season finale arc 0147 nick: sorry, haven't 0148 mairelon: that is terrifying. 0149 yuuhy: I bet it's an entire issue of Albert driving people. 0150 macey: that issue would probably be so informative though 0151 upguntha: that scene in issue 1 when Jade's dad couldnt remember her name is it cause of academie or he's an ass? 0152 yuuhy: This is us, not daring to hope. 0153 nick: ha, definitely not just him being an ass 0154 nick: any last questions on this one? 0155 upguntha: Julie Hayes swoonnnnn 0156 macey: so if esi is from ghana can you tell us where hannah and andres are from? 0157 upguntha: Did Clarkson vivit Magie 0158 nick: Esi- Ghana, Andres- Mexico, Hannah- Northern Ireland 0159 yuuhy: Is Vanessa's cat doll safe and sond? 0160 McFiznu: is the broken phone working because its not broken enough, or some other reason? 0161 macey: hannah had a cute irish accent this whole time and we never knew............ 0162 mairelon: ellen was surprised that clarkson had parents. do many of the other students have normal parents? 0163 nick: lots more about the phone on the way, we've been setting that thing up a long time 0164 theirastra: honestly this just makes hannah even better. all her dialogue with that accent... 0165 upguntha: ET phone honw 0166 upguntha: home* 0167 philmaira: so Irina is #46? 0168 nick: ellen's surprise is, to me, all about her views on what Clarkson is 0169 nick: she obviously views her differently than we do since she doesn't know anything about Casey 0170 nick: Irina is in 46, I'll go ahead and spoil that, sure 0171 yuuhy: IRINA 0172 macey: spoiler alert it's just a one panel flashback 0173 McFiznu: yeaahhh!!! 0174 yuuhy: IRINA!!!! 0175 macey: i am not getting my hopes up here 0176 upguntha: Can someone go check if Macey is breathing 0177 yuuhy: but macey. irina. 0178 macey: can't fool me nick. can't fool me 0179 yuuhy: MACEY, IRINA. 0180 upguntha: Is there a reason why Abraham choose Egypt? 0181 nick: we don't know that Abraham chose it! 0182 philmaira: Clarkson is a psuedo-4th dimensional entity, similar to Vonnegut's tralfamadorian? They know all the beginning and all the end. To them time is a decimal point 0183 philmaira: The above rambling is the explain Ms. Richmond's awe of Ms. Clarkson 0184 upguntha: touche 0185 yuuhy: i wanna say the significance is promised land but 0186 nick: we've certainly hinted some things in line with that, especially over s2 0187 upguntha: Wonder how Clarkson is getting those names 0188 upguntha: she seems to randomly get them 0189 yuuhy: I had guessed from Lara 0190 nick: okay, well, I gotta run- hope you liked the issue, 45 will be out next month! 0191 yuuhy: Bye! 0192 philmaira: Probably from Akiko's dad. That's why he jumped. 0193 McFiznu: it was awesome, nick. thank you 0194 macey: see you nick! thanks for coming 0195 philmaira: night 0196 theirastra: bye! 0197 mairelon: i never knew how much i loved the Richmond's until now. thanks and bye!! 0198 yuuhy: irina in two(?) months...... irina..... 0199 yuuhy: a whole panel 0200 macey: i always figured she got the names from lara's instructions 0201 theirastra: same here 0202 macey: knowing lara maybe she figured out a way for new info to appear over time or something 0203 macey: it's a tiny panel of her in the corner of the page taken from a previous issue 0204 upguntha: maybe 0205 mairelon: a photo on the wall in an office 0206 McFiznu: as soon as lara says she doesnt think vanessa is challenging enough, i wonder what vanessas motives are 0207 theirastra: a photo in a wallet in the background of a small panel 0208 yuuhy: a whole tiny old panel of irina not even appearing in person <3 <3 <3 0209 macey: georgina has a picture of irina in her wallet to shake her fist at whenever she feels like hating something 0210 yuuhy: nemeses 0211 yuuhy: actually i would like to see the kate beaton nemeses strips with casey and isabel 0212 upguntha: lat month nick said 46 was the Party maybe Irina crashes it 0213 macey: i'm genuinely so excited for the casey/isabel debate 0214 macey: has irina even ever been to a party. does she know how to party in a non violent matter 0215 theirastra: is it really a party without any deadly weapons? 0216 mairelon: i hope there's a piñata there for her 0217 upguntha: Pamela will prob want to smash the pinata 0218 upguntha: I wonder f Clarksaon had any interactions with Guillaume 0219 McFiznu: are there no more Study Halls? 0220 macey: yeah i wonder how this party will work, if it'll be in hiding or mga will let it happen as a sort of official election thing 0221 yuuhy: I have so much angst about us not seeing Guillaume's origin story yet. 0222 yuuhy: speaking of guillaume, jade. 0223 mairelon: i love her. so so much. 0224 yuuhy: If she's eating a sandwich in present day, hopefully that means she successfully kicks Jun in the face and gets out of there. 0225 yuuhy: speaking of amazing and beautiful, vanessa interrupting oliver simon 0226 upguntha: they prob feed her once in awhile for her last meal 0227 macey: i can't wait for vanessa to slay the science fair but i will def wait for her to go to the basement 0228 theirastra: jade deserves the biggest holiday 0229 theirastra: somewhere nice and non-stabby 0230 mairelon: preferably somewhere not on fire, too. 0231 upguntha: Jade and Tuna always getting captured 0232 theirastra: well my laptops almost dead, so see y'all around 0233 macey: bye!!! 0234 macey: spinoff about jade and fortunato's adventures in being kidnapped 0235 mairelon: bye grace!! 0236 McFiznu: bye 0237 mairelon: I'd better head off too. Bye guys!! 0238 McFiznu: cya 0239 upguntha: nighy 0240 upguntha: did anyone watch knights of Sedonia 0241 yuuhy: i'm so fond of the mga guards 0242 yuuhy: with their superman physiques 0243 yuuhy: their square jaws 0244 macey: where do they even get all those guards 0245 McFiznu: they have great beards. 0246 upguntha: they're all clones 0247 yuuhy: i wonder how many of them are readers or joe's friends this time 0248 yuuhy: "this reader looks like he could beat someone up..." 0249 McFiznu: i think they are the older readers, that look they could beat someone up. lol 0250 macey: harry and/or barry is one of them! 0251 macey: i still dont know which one he is 0252 McFiznu: i wonder if joe trims their beards? 0253 McFiznu: how do you guys cope with the break between books. ive only just got up to date? im sort of new to comics 0254 McFiznu: thanks for these tinychats too btw. very helpful with the understandings 0255 macey: tbh as you get more into comics you get used to it...i read a lot of books, so i usually have at least something to read every week 0256 macey: no problem! 0257 yuuhy: by crying to each other mostly 0258 McFiznu: lol 0259 yuuhy: rereading old issues, forming theories 0260 McFiznu: i just saw that Hope Larson did a wrinkle in time graphic novel, im going to pick that up now after reading this. ive never read it? 0261 McFiznu: . 0262 macey: i skimmed the graphic novel, it didn't seem like anything stunning. the original book was a favorite of mine as a kid 0263 McFiznu: sounds interesting. 0264 McFiznu: thanks for having me. hope to cya next month, having formed some theories! 0265 macey: thanks for coming! 0266 yuuhy: macey in two days i get to harass joe in person 0267 macey: thats beautiful 0268 yuuhy: i should steal his wallet 0269 yuuhy: HAH HAH, JUST JOKING, CHAT READERS 0270 macey: dont commit crimes yuuhy 0271 yuuhy: i would NEVER commit crimes 0272 yuuhy: not one single crime 0273 macey: good night friends Category:MG tinychats Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick